Can Anybody Defeat Lelouch?
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch think he's the strongest member of his team. However, Naruto and his friends show up and they want to fight Lelouch (Zero). Lelouch hopes he can prove his self-worth and C. C. hopes she can save him.


Notes: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. Naruto is an anime that's based on a manga by Masashi Kishimoto and was done by the studio Pierrot.

Lelouch Lamperouge burst into his house and started doing a victory dance. He danced across several parts of the living room, including the tables, on the walls, and on the TV. Lelouch's girlfriend, C. C., watched him chaotically dance around, while looking unimpressed. Lelouch stood around, while looking more proud and smug than usual. C. C. sighed and asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch had a excited look on his face, while saying, "I have news of the highest quality."

C. C. asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch said, "Princess Cornelia is finally starting to realize how unstoppable I am. Last night, the Black Knights and I had a battle with her and her knights. We were such an unstoppable force of powerfulness, that Cornelia called off the fight. It seems like I'm Britannia's greatest threat and one of the most powerful guys of all time." Lelouch started dancing into the kitchen. While in the kitchen, he accidentally knocked tons of foods and drinks to the ground.

C. C. looked both angry and tired, while saying, "Despite being one of the world's toughest fighters, you seem to be defeated by a lack of carefulness."

Lelouch nervously smiled and replied, "That does seem to be the case."

C. C. sighed and responded, "I'll clean it up." She sent Lelouch to his room, while she cleaned up dozens of messes.

After C. C. finished cleaning the kitchen, she let Lelouch come back to the living room. The two of them sat together, on the couch. Lelouch nervously started dancing on the couch, while saying, "I'm sorry about my messes."

C. C. replied, "Lelouch, you need to work on that. You're not as perfect as you think you are."

Lelouch thought about how he acted and realized that C. C. was right about his imperfections. He used to have such a big ego, that he thought he had no real flaws. However, he was starting to realize his embarrassingly silly flaws, like being a clumsy goofball and a loopy dancer. He sighed and said, "I'm no source of perfection."

C. C. replied, "Nobody can be perfect."

Lelouch smiled and said, "Despite that being true, you're pretty darn close."

C. C. had a flattered look on her face, while replying, "Come on, honey. I'm loaded with problems, just like everybody else."

Lelouch responded, "You're perfect, in my opinion."

C. C. grinned and replied, "That was a perfect answer, my love." She kissed him, which made him do a blushing dance.

Meanwhile, Princess Cornelia had some special guests come to her palace, for a special meeting. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata entered the palace. They had been invited by Cornelia, but they barely understood what was going on. Naruto started singing a rap song, while Sasuke drank out of the toilet. Cornelia had a furious look on her face, while asking, "Are all male anime characters such immature-dimwits?"

Sakura answered, "Sounds about right."

Hinata shyly waved to Cornelia and said, "Greetings, Cornelia Vi Britannia. It's an honor to meet you."

Cornelia angrily replied, "I want all of you to stop your antics and listen to me!"

Naruto had an immature grin on his face, while spitting on random paintings. He said, "What's up?"

Cornelia replied, "You've been brought here and personally hired by me, because there's somebody I need you to get rid of."

Hinata was horrified by the thought of that, because she wanted to be a peacekeeper. She gently said, "I don't think that's a very good idea!"

Cornelia angrily punched a hole in one of the paintings, faced Hinata, and replied, "Your opinion is not wanted!"

Naruto said, "I like beating people up, but getting rid of someone sounds intense."

Sasuke replied, "I like being intense, to be honest."

Sakura looked at Cornelia and asked, "Who do you want us to get rid of?"

Cornelia answered, "Zero." Cornelia knew that Zero's real name was Lelouch Lamperouge, but she decided to not tell Naruto and his friends that piece of info, because she didn't trust him. In order to win herself some respect, she said, "I'm Britannia's greatest military defender. I've accomplished things more impressive than what you kids have done. However, there is one category where your talents would actually be useful and what I'm referring to is getting rid of Zero." She had a wicked look on her face, while saying, "Make sure that Zero faces your ultimate wrath." She did an evil laugh.

Naruto's friends stood around, while wondering what they should do. Even though Cornelia seemed suspicious, they thought they should trust her, because of her royal rank. Hinata nervously asked, "What are we going to do?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I'm going toi beat Zero up."

Sakura replied, "Hold on there, Naruto. Are you sure that's a wise idea?"

Naruto responded, "Wisdom isn't required for action."

Sasuke replied, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I couldn't agree with you more. Let's beat up that numberless scoundrel." The guys shook hands.

Sakura looked at Hinata and said, "It seems like they've made quite the choice."

Hinata looked scared, while replying, "This seems like a poor decision."

Saskura patted her friend's shoulder and responded, "I don't really disagree with that, but I think everything's going to be okay." Naruto and his friends started heading after Zero.

A few hours later, Lelouch, also known as Zero, and C. C. were having a meeting with their teammates, at the Black Knights' hideout. Zero was filled with energy and proudness, that he danced around the room. He faced his teammates and said, "We've become quite the team. In fact, we're one of the greatest teams of all time."

Diethard Ried replied, "Eh, we're probably not in the top thousand."

General Tohdoh said, "The Black Knights have been doing a terrific job, thanks to Zero's terrific leadership."

Diethard stood up and asked, "Terrific leadership? That's a load of nonsense."

Zero sternly replied, "Watch your tongue, news-boy."

Diethard walked up to Zero and responded, "You're the one who should be watching out. Do you think you're a undefeatable force of good just because you're the leader? Being a newsman, I have to exaggerate and put people in a metaphorical fantasy land. However, you've been living your fake fantasy for too long, my dear Zero. You may be the brains and the good-looks of the team, but you are hardly the best fighter. Without the help of your teammates, you wouldn't win any of the big fights. It was their skills and powers that made Cornelia forfeit our latest fight."

Rakshata Chawla played with her pipe, while saying, "Wow, you sure like giving people harsh news, don't you?"

Diethard smiled and replied, "I'm a fan of giving out that type of news."

C. C. knew Zero well enough, to know that his ego was feeling hurt. Zero was very defensive about criticism and people doubting him, so he wanted to prove Diethard wrong. He angrily looked at Diethard and said, "I'm the strongest member of the team."

Diethard had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "Yeah right, you charming, but arrogant goofball."

C. C. started rubbing Zero's back, while whispering to him, "Ignore Diethard, because he's a hater. I love you and I know that you're incredible, despite your flaws. You're not full of weaknesses and nonsense. You're something special. After all, I wouldn't of fallen in love with you if you weren't amazing."

Zero replied, "Thank you, C. C. If I weren't wearing my mask, I'd kiss you." C. C. smiled and kissed his mask.

Diethard burst into laughter and responded, "If I hadn't forgotten to turn my news camera on, I would of broadcasted that."

C. C. angrily stared at him and replied, "Shut up, news-boy."

Kallen Kozuki had been put in charge of guarding Zero's security screen. She walked into the room and nervously said, "Zero, we have some intruders."

Zero looked confused, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Kallen explained, "Four people are outside of the hideout. Despite looking young, they seem quite threatening. Do you want me and the others to start attacking them?"

Zero stuck his arms in the air and shook them around. He said, "Hold on, Kallen. I'm the leader and I need to prove my strength, in order to win respect."

C. C. gently touched Zero's hands and replied, "Zero, you don't need to do this."

Zero asked, "Do you want me to do nothing and let the intruders attack us?"

C. C. shook her head and answered, "That's not what I mean, Zero. You are a good fighter, but you need the help of your teammates, especially when you have to fight more than one threat."

Zero replied, "I need to prove my worth to the Black Knights, especially Diethard."

C. C. picked up Zero, held him in her arms, and said, "Instead of winning that hater's respect, how about I keep my respect and love for you, forever?"

Zero felt extremely safe and cozy in C. C.'s arms. However, he got up and said, "I need to prove my true potential."

Zero ran outside and saw Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. Zero faced them and said, "Greetings, you punks. I'm Zero, the eloquent leader of the Black Knights. Prepare to suffer the ultimate wrath."

Naruto smirked and replied, "I don't think so. I'm going to beat the heck out of you." Naruto grabbed Zero and punched him. Zero kicked Naruto a few times.

Sasuke said, "It seems like Zero has a few moves."

Naruto smiled and replied, "That's ironic, considering his name's Zero." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Hinata looked at Sakura and nervously asked, "Do you think that Naruto and Sasuke should be beating this Zero guy up? After all, we barely know him and we aren't completely sure what his master plan is."

Sakura replied, "Zero's been such a big threat, that Princess Cornelia thinks he's one of the world's most dangerous and sneakiest enemies. He needs to face our wrath." Hinata kept looking nervous, while Sakura ran up to Zero and punched him to the ground. Zero tried to punch Naruto and the others, but they kept kicking him.

Zero stood up, stuck his arms in the air, and said, "Come on, you punks. How about you surrender and learn the value of justice?"

Naruto replied, "You shouldn't be saying that, because you're the corrupt one." He kicked Zero, who crash-landed to the ground.

Meanwhile, C. C. was still in the Black Knights' meeting room, with a nervous look on her face. Kallen walked up to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

C. C. shook her head and answered, "No, I fell in love with Japan's most reckless citizen. I love Zero more than anybody or anything and my precious love keeps putting himself in danger. There are some dangers I can understand and respect. However, fighting against a team of punks, without any kind of help, is scary and dumb."

Kallen tried to make her feel better, while saying, "Then we should against Zero's orders, for once. He ordered us to stay here, but I think we should him. What do you think about that?"

C. C. lightly smiled and replied, "Let's do it."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were beating up Zero, while Hinata shyly stood around. However, C. C. and Kallen went outside and started running up to the intruders. Naruto had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Who are those people?"

Sasuke answered, "I hardly know who they are, but I think we should beat them up."

Naruto had an excited look on his face, while saying, "That's a great idea." Hinata facepalmed.

C. C. started punching and kicking Naruto, while saying, "You should leave Zero alone, you scoundrel."

Naruto had a nasty grin on his face, while replying, "Zero's a corrupt cornball and a weakling."

C. C. corrected him, by saying, "You're incredibly wrong about that. Zero's smart, subtle, and the most incredible person in my life. Judgmental youngsters, such as yourself, don't understand what makes Zero so special." She grabbed Naruto and threw him to the ground.

Kallen looked at Sakura and said, "Wow, you look so much like me."

Sakura replied, "Yeah, but I look cooler."

Kallen smirked and responded, "You like someone who doesn't win fights and I'm going to prove that." She kicked Sakura in the stomach. Saskura needed some time to recover from that, but Kallen didn't give her that time. She started fighting Sakura. The two of them fought, for two minutes. After that, Sakura passed out.

C. C. kept punching and kicking Naruto. Although Naruto loved fighting people and was usually full of energy, he was starting to lose his passion. He started feeling weak, while saying, "I hate to say it, but I don't think I can win this fight." Naruto started sitting on the ground, while trying to recover. Hinata came by and gave him a drink and some snacks.

Sasuke looked around and saw that his friends failed to stop Zero. He angrily and stubbornly said, "I'm going to get rid of Zero!" He started running after him.

C. C. and Kallen helped Zero get up. C. C. looked at him and said, "Zero, Kallen and I will fight this guy."

Zero replied, "I didn't value teamwork as much as I should have and you showed me how useful it really is. When it comes to teamwork, I haven't done my fair share. That's why I'm going to defeat this last punk."

C. C. smiled and said, "I believe in you Zero, with all of my heart."

Zero punched Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised by that, but he said, "Don't pretend to be a threat, Zero. You're a skinny, lazy weakling and I'm going to be the one who gets rid of you. Princess Cornelia will be so proud of me. In fact, I'm already loading up on my proudness."

Zero realized that Sasuke's ego was even more annoying than his own. Because of that, Zero decided to give Sasuke a undignified defeat. He used his geass on him and said, "Stop fighting me, so you can focus on being a yodeler." Sasuke stopped trying to hurt Zero and started yodeling. His yodeling voice sounded terrible, so his friends covered up their ears, while heading back home.

Zero looked at C. C. and Kallen and said, "I'm incredibly proud of you."

Kallen replied, "Thank you. Being part of your team may not be a dignified job, but it's a great experience."

C. C. held Lelouch in her arms and said, "You did a wonderful job, my love."

Zero looked embarrassed, while asking, "Can't you let me go? This is humiliating."

C. C. lightly smiled and replied, "Come on, Zero. I know you love it."

Zero asked, "You know what? I do."

C. C. went back into the Black Knight's hideout and sat down. Zero (Lelouch) was still in her arms. After several minutes of relaxing in her arms, Lelouch fell asleep. C. C. had a big smile on her face, while also falling asleep. Lelouch could defeat any enemy, but C. C.'s love was the most unbeatable source of goodness of Zero's life.


End file.
